


Haven's Future History

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Little baby Aaron is grown up and Trouble-free, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Post-Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This is something I wrote and posted here a few years ago, but it was originally buried ina collection of Threegulls stuffand I thought it deserved its own space.It also feels kind of timely at the moment (as Covid19 grips the world), as a reminder that sometimes positive consequences can come from negative events.Decades after the Troubles end, Aaron Harker's granddaughter asks him a question.
Kudos: 3





	Haven's Future History

“Grandad, why do you have this on your wall?”

Aaron looked at the picture frame in the hall that had caught his oldest granddaughter’s attention. It had been there since he’d moved in, but perhaps she was only just now tall enough to notice it.

He walked over to where she stood and looked at it with her. It was a relic of a bygone age in more ways than one now. “Do you know what it is?” he asked her.

“‘Haven Rebuilds After Storm’,” she read. “Is it talking about this town?”

Aaron nodded, “It is. I know it’s all electronic now, but people used to get their news in print once. This is the front page of a newspaper called the Haven Herald that was a big part of this town for a long time.”

The girl looked more closely at the photo under the headline. “It looks like it was a bad storm,” she observed, “To have broken so many buildings like that.”

Aaron looked at her, “You know what sweetheart, that storm broke a lot of things, but it fixed a lot of things too. I was just a baby at the time, but my Gran told me all about it when I got a little older. I was about your age, actually. Would you like to hear what she told me?”

His granddaughter looked up at him, understanding from his tone of voice that there was something serious behind his question. She looked back at the newspaper clipping again and nodded.

“Come on then,” said Aaron, “Let’s go and sit down.”


End file.
